Safekeeping
by signifytheworld
Summary: In life and in death, I'll keep your heart safe. -KakashiAnko 2.0- AU; SasuHina, KakashiAnko, KurenaiAsuma, NaruIno; drabble series
1. Take a Chance

**Safekeeping**

…

_one – _

_some people are visual learners. some are kinesthetic._

…

Feather-light taps on the round of his shoulder – insignificant as it is, that's their spark. It's a chance meeting in the crowded hallways of the Honors College dorms, and a sprig of curiosity to identify the owner of such fragile touches.

"Excuse me?" Her voice tickles the tips of his ears and he almost shivers at such gentleness.

Almost.

When he shifts his black eyes towards her petite figure, he notices her hair first. It's a pretty shade of indigo that shines like her eyes, which he admits, reminds him of the full moon on a clear night. Donned in a loose pullover and apple bottom jeans, he watches her finger the loose threads of her sweater.

"What."

"I– well," she stumbles through her words, fidgets underneath his criticizing gaze. "I mean, uh, never mind. Sorry for bothering you." The words spill from her lips hastily as she starts to walk away, her dark locks whipping around her shoulders.

He waits a second before reaching for her wrist; for some reason, his normally antagonistic attitude towards girls has disappeared.

"Wait," he says hesitantly, duly noting the subtle feel of her pale skin. He waits for a squeal, an elongated stare into his eyes, a quick look-me-up-and-down –anything to show that being nice to girls is a total mistake."What do you need?" He tries to make his voice sound nicer... at least, as nice as he can until the girl starts screeching in his ear.

He prepares himself mentally for the inevitable screech, but he's pleasantly surprised when he doesn't hear screaming, but instead the melodic bells of the girl's voice. "It– it's fine," she replies. He cocks an eyebrow, and she gives him a ghost of a smile to assure him. "No, really. I'll be fine. Thank you, though."

She gently removes his hand from her wrist and bows her head slightly before leaving, the encounter already brushed off and her eyes attempting to decipher the relation between the map and her surroundings.

His coal-black orbs trail her as she ambles off, and don't leave her figure until–

"Ne, ne, _teme –"_

"Shut up, _dobe_."

…

**Haven't posted anything in a while... in a long while, and I'm trying to get back in the mood for fanfictioning, so sorry for inexperience! drabble series, AU, 4 pairings. Thank you for reading!**

**Bt-dubs, I also plan on updating daily, which I told myself I would never do again, but since these are drabbles, it should be okay, right?**


	2. Love at its Finest

Safekeeping

…

_two – _

_don't take it at face value._

…

"Kakashi! Open the damn door!"

She folds her arms over her chest and huffs, tapping her foot impatiently against concrete because she just _knows _she's going to have to make threats, because a certain _somebody _won't make the effort to answer the door unless she does. She once again raps harshly against the door. " Kakashi! Get your ass off the damn couch and open the door before I fucking kick it down!"

She can hear footsteps approaching the door now and she can just imagine him sighing. The door swings open. "Whatever shall it be, love? You do know that children are still in their beds and they do not appreciate waking up to a string of curses."

"Like you?"

"Yes, like me. Some people have extremely difficult tasks to complete."

"It was Icha Icha, yes? I don't even know why I got married to you."

"Icha Icha is not _porn_," he insists, "it is a soft romance series. There is a very distinct difference. And secondly, it was consensual."

She rolls her eyes and snorts, pushing past him into his apartment. "Don't know why I made that mistake."

"Trust me, _that's_ consensual too, love," he drawls, leaning against the wall. "What are you even doing here? I thought you moved to Nagoya."

"It wasn't my cup of tea," she replies, sinking into the couch. "Speaking of, you're a terrible host. Where's the hospitality?"

"Elsewhere. I hope you didn't come knocking on your _ex-husband's_ door for a continental breakfast."

"'Course not. Your lazy ass can't cook rice anyways."

"Not true. I can make rice porridge."

"Wonder how the kitchen fared."

"Perfectly."

Her jaw sets to the side, and she looks away.

"What are you even doing here, Anko? Weren't we _divorced_?"

"I need a place to stay."

"Why?"

"It's free."

"What makes you think I'll allow it?"

_You won't_, she thinks, pressing her lips together. She clenches the fabric of her pants tightly, can't bear to look at her on-off boyfriend, now ex-husband. It hurts because she knows him like she knows the back of her hand.

He sighs. "Fine," he says quietly, observing her surprised countenance as she looks at him curiously. "You can stay. _For a little while_. Until you find a place." He takes the key from the potted plant on the counter and tosses it to her before going back to his room to sleep. Although he doesn't know how he's going to do that _now._

"Thanks."

His head whips around, watches her pretty face turn as red as roses. "What?"

She huffs, the blood rushing to her cheeks and she turns away. "I'm not repeating myself. Just – just go read your damn porn."

For once, he doesn't correct her and he chuckles silently as he walks to his bedroom.

He thinks she's cute, stubbornly cute, that is, but there's no way in hell (or heaven if he makes it there) he'll ever tell her that.

...

**Gahh... so much love for this couple! Thanks for waiting for me this long while, and thanks so much for your reviews and your follows and your favorites! It means so much to me! Thanks!**

**Continue to send me your love! Thanks!^^**


End file.
